


果糖《第三次拥抱》CH31~40

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Relationships: kookgi
Kudos: 2





	果糖《第三次拥抱》CH31~40

31.

“还哥哥呢！”闵玧其坐上副驾驶，“陆续今年才毕业，比你小。”  
田柾国主动帮他系好安全带，“哎呀，你是不是吃醋了？他是哥哥，你是哥，不一样的。”要不是停车场有其他人在不太方便，他恨不得现在就用最简单的方式表达自己的喜欢—闵玧其真是太可爱了。  
闵玧其笑笑，“我没觉得不一样。”他顿了顿，“倒是你！说了不让你接，你还跑来干什么？”  
田柾国从后座拎了一个饭盒，答非所问。“饭前半小时先吃点水果。”从机场回市区还是有那么长的一段路，再加上下过雨，田柾国也不敢开太快。  
闵玧其不知他从哪里学到这些养生小常识，接了饭盒打开，里面果真是切成一小块一小块的水果，就是大小不怎么均匀。他先叉了一块喂田柾国，“你不要转移话题。还没回答我的问题呢。”  
田柾国嚼吧嚼吧把水果吞进去，“我怕你在骗我。机场本来就不太好打车，你一个人回来多不方便啊。所以我都没敢出去，就老老实实地坐在车里观察情况。哪知道我还没看到你，你就先发现我了。”  
话说到这份上闵玧其也不好说什么，只能闷头吃水果—顺便再喂旁边的司机。

闵玧其能给陆续放假，可没人给他放假。好在第二天他能睡个懒觉，中午吃过午饭才赶去工作室处理后续的事情。不过意外的是陆续也在，而且正在把出差时收集的素材上传文件库。“不是让你休息吗？”  
陆续看闵玧其推门进来，连忙问好。“老师，你来了。”打完招呼又解释说自己没事做，干脆来工作室奉献光和热。闵玧其看陆续神色没有勉强也不打算再问。他走过去看了一眼进度，“你先弄着，我出去一趟。”  
陆续点点头，“没想到老师你也来了。”  
闵玧其愣住，“怎么说？”  
“陪了弟弟不用陪男朋友吗？”陆续一脸羡慕，“不过你弟弟长得挺好看。”他昨天跟田柾国就只有一面之缘，却出乎意料地把对方长相记在了心里。  
“你在打他主意啊？”闵玧其跟陆续开玩笑。  
陆续猛摇头，“我不敢，我就只是陈述事实。”看得出来闵玧其挺在意那个弟弟，就算谁借他几个胆子他也不敢有那种想法。  
闵玧其拍拍他的肩，什么都没说就出去了。

周末自然是回家蹭吃蹭喝。闵震平时虽不表达，但还是很想儿子。听说两个人要回来，把老友周末的邀约都推掉了。祁卉把这件事当作玩笑讲给田柾国听，田柾国听了又复述给闵玧其，并表示闵玧其的口是心非简直就是遗传。  
闵玧其听了有点感动又有点不好意思。闵震以前动过要闵玧其接管公司的念头，不过看出闵玧其志不在此也没有勉强。但闵玧其也知道，因为自己在某些事情上的坚持，可能还是在无形中给了闵震许多附加的压力。闵玧其想了想，还是去书房找了闵震—他爸每天雷打不动，在睡前有一个半小时的阅读时间。  
“有事要跟我说？”闵震放下手里的杂志，又取了眼镜，“谈恋爱了？”  
一记直线球让闵玧其差点忘记自己要说什么。他拉开椅子坐在书桌对面，“你想多了。”闵玧其尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“听说你明天有约会？”  
“约会？”闵震一时还没反应过来，想了一会儿才点头。“怎么？不过我已经推了。我要在家陪你祁阿姨。”   
闵玧其也不打算揭穿他拙劣的借口，“你们的活动不能带家属吗？”  
“带倒是能带。你问这个干嘛？”  
闵玧其笑，“那我们一起去可以吗？我听祁阿姨说是去山庄钓鱼？”  
闵震犹犹豫豫的，“你和柾国应该不喜欢这些中老年人活动吧？”  
“不啊，柾国最喜欢钓鱼了。”闵玧其脸不红心不跳地扯谎，“那我帮你把手机拿进来，你跟他们说一声吧，明天我们准时到。”

老熟人见面不尴尬，尴尬地是在约定地点见到所谓的“前女友”。   
田柾国第一个看到林然，他拍拍闵玧其的肩，凑到对方耳边小声开口。“我们好像忽略了一个重要的问题。”当闵玧其试图询问对方在说什么的时候，自己也看到了林然—林然的表情没比他俩好到哪里去。  
没过多久闵震也看到了自己的老战友和林然，他脸色一变，都不知道应不应该过去打招呼。闵玧其不想闵震为难，倒是主动跟林然招手，“你也来了。”  
林然在心中腹诽，要是知道两兄弟要来她早上就不起床睡懒觉了。她看了一眼几个长辈的表情，硬着头皮对闵玧其笑，“是啊，我也来了。”  
其他人也不知道这两家人是怎么回事，见着小辈认识自然顺水推舟，把几个人凑做一堆让他们自己玩去。闵玧其和田柾国人手一根鱼竿，旁边还跟着拎饵料桶的林然。闵玧其没兴致钓鱼，田柾国更坐不住。两个人把鱼竿往边上一插就算完事，准备先去山庄里随便逛逛。怎么说把林然晾在一边都不太好，闵玧其看着田柾国，对方点点头。闵玧其开口，“林然你要不要......”  
话还没说完林然就摆手，“不用不用！我不当电灯泡。”她戴着耳机所以说话声音自然变大，说完也觉得不太好于是连忙捂住了嘴。“我是说......不影响你们兄友弟恭了。”  
闵玧其瞪她，“你在说什么奇怪的东西。”

不远处祁卉朝田柾国招手，“柾国过来帮个忙。”  
田柾国跑过去，“怎么了？要我做什么。”  
祁卉瞄一眼那边还在对话的闵玧其和林然，“你哥这是......”她没好说复合那两个字，“有什么新情况吗？”  
“没有。”田柾国连忙阻止祁卉这个想法，“大概就是分了手还能做朋友。再说我哥也没想到今天能遇上。”  
祁卉若有所思地点点头，“那我就跟你叔叔说一声，让他不要有期待了。”说完祁卉又探头看了一眼，“可惜了。”  
“谈恋爱哪有可惜不可惜的。”田柾国笑笑，“我哥现在挺好的，你和叔叔就别操心了。”  
祁卉拍他，“那你呢？也不让我操心。”  
田柾国打着哈哈跑开了。

32.

山庄占地面积很大。除了被称为特色的天然钓鱼池外，还有相当大面积的住宿区和后山饲养家禽的地方。田柾国和闵玧其绕了一圈，最后累得双双坐在长椅上休息。他们这次过来玩还要留宿一晚，等明天早上才会开车回家。  
田柾国躺在闵玧其大腿上，表示自己要睡一会儿。闵玧其疑惑，“你体力怎么连我都不如？”田柾国翻个身，找了个最舒服的姿势，“就是想躺你腿上休息一下。”  
“你躺吧。”闵玧其说完就戴上耳机。结果田柾国又伸手摘了左边那只，“我也要一起听。”闵玧其腹诽他是小儿多动症，倒也没拦他。他点开最近做好的曲子准备听听看还有没有可以修改的地方。田柾国刚开始还跟着打节奏，谁知道等祁卉过来叫他们吃饭的时候，他整个人都睡死了过去。

祁卉看着躺在闵玧其腿上毫无形象可言的人，忍不住替田柾国尴尬。“多大的人了，玧其你别惯着他。”  
闵玧其也是有点不好意思。两兄弟这样确实有点黏糊了。好在祁卉没想那么多，几下就把田柾国拍起来，“起来吃饭了，还睡呢。”  
田柾国整个人晕乎乎地坐起来，下意识地又要往闵玧其身上靠。闵玧其把手绕到背后，默不作声地扶了一下田柾国的后腰。祁卉揪了揪田柾国的耳朵，“昨晚干什么去了？怎么困成这样？也就你哥哥才这么顺着你，被你欺负。”  
田柾国傻笑，“要吃饭了吗？”  
闵玧其点点头，“嗯，你去洗把脸清醒一下。”  
“怪不得我好像在梦里闻到饭菜的香味了。”田柾国跟着站起来，一边打着哈欠一边往餐厅的方向去，“吃完饭以后我要睡觉。”

山庄的住宿都是四间屋一个院子的自建平房。  
闵震和祁卉一间，田柾国当然也自觉自愿地要求和闵玧其住同一间房。房间里都是统一布局摆着两张单人床，田柾国趁闵玧其还没回房间，直接动手把两张单人床拼在了一起。闵玧其本来是在院子外面帮闵震穿鱼饵，忙完洗手一进去，直觉有哪里不对。  
田柾国笑嘻嘻地坐在床沿上，拍了拍刚理好的床铺，“哥，一起午睡吧。”  
闵玧其从书包里翻了一件T恤出来打算换，先前帮闵震穿鱼饵弄脏了下摆。“你要睡就睡，我还不困。”  
“躺下来就会困了。”田柾国振振有词，“不过，你要去干什么？”  
“冲个澡，顺便换衣服。”闵玧其扯着那块有污渍的地方给田柾国看，“你睡里边吧，我弄完了再说。”  
“那我也要洗个澡干干净净的睡。”田柾国立马跳下床，“我们可以一起洗。”  
闵玧其看他跟个大型犬似的奔过来，灵活地一侧身就把厕所的位置留给了对方。他体贴地带上门，又从外面落了锁，“你先洗，一会儿我给你递衣服。”  
田柾国在里面敲门，“你耍赖！你又关我！”

两个人前前后后折腾了快一小时才终于找状态准备午睡。田柾国抱着闵玧其，嘴里越说越小声就进入了梦乡。闵玧其看他睡着，感觉自己的眼皮也在发沉，拉了拉被子也睡了过去。床上两床单人被是叠在一起盖的。田柾国睡觉不老实，中途就弯着脚把脚蹬到了闵玧其那边。睡梦中他觉得触感不一样，迷迷糊糊睁开眼就看闵玧其手搭在被子最外面。田柾国小心翼翼地掀开被子，准备把闵玧其的手给放了进去。对方的睡衣可能是被自己不小心推到了，露出了腹部。田柾国这下是忘了原本要做什么，轻轻凑在闵玧其耳边喊，“哥，还要睡吗？”  
闵玧其嫌他吵，伸手挥了一下，朝着田柾国翻了身。  
“我想摸摸你。”田柾国把他的T恤卷起来，手放在闵玧其腰侧上下摩挲了几下，“你不说话我就当你默认了。”

肌肤的接触是一种微妙的事。  
掌心的温度偏高，滑过腰侧皮肤的时候会有一种掌心下的东西都会全部融化的错觉。田柾国看闵玧其没反应，干脆把胆子放大了点。摸完腰侧还不够，一边蜻蜓点水似的在闵玧其嘴唇上碰一碰，一边把手掌从侧面滑向后方—这一举动的直接后果除了弄醒闵玧其，还让自己身上的火被点燃。  
“你在做什么？”闵玧其眯着眼睛问，开口明显带着没睡醒造成的鼻音。  
田柾国收了手，又抓着闵玧其的手腕往自己下面拉，“想做了你。”他把闵玧其的手按在自己被顶起来的裤裆上。闵玧其的手很软，覆盖上去还被他带着揉了几下。  
闵玧其打个哈欠，脑子还没转过弯来。“大下午的。”说完没觉得有哪里没对，也没借着移开手。田柾国跟他鼻尖抵鼻尖，含着对方的嘴唇亲热了几次，“下午也没关系。”田柾国另一只手抬起来摸了摸闵玧其的嘴唇，指腹暧昧地压着嘴角，“哥不好意思就把眼睛闭上。”  
“你烦不烦？”闵玧其说这话却完全没有厌烦的意思。午觉睡过头就是会没有精神，浑身软绵绵像是煮太久的面条。  
“我不烦。”田柾国干脆把闵玧其搂近一些，拿下体去蹭他。“哥帮我弄一下吧？嗯？就像小时候那样？”

掌根贴着柱体下端，手指握着周边慢慢撸动。  
闵玧其被田柾国缠得没办法，耳垂也被对方舔得浑身发软。  
“好舒服。”田柾国在闵玧其耳边喘息，“哥摸的我好舒服。”  
“不准说。”闵玧其想捂住他的嘴，又反应过来自己的手是在做什么。田柾国得了便宜还卖乖，“就是很舒服。哥好会摸。”  
闵玧其整个人都要红透了，他气急败坏地握住，“再不闭嘴我就让你再也舒服不了。”  
田柾国很委屈，“本来就很舒服啊。你摸一摸就更大了。”  
闵玧其放弃跟他讲道理，只当自己耳朵聋了，可以自动过滤从田柾国嘴里冒出来的那些话语。田柾国也不老实，偷袭了闵玧其以后邀约对方可以一起打手枪。闵玧其还来不及拒绝，就被田柾国抓着强制执行。其实田柾国还在自己耳边舔舔弄弄的时候闵玧其就有了反应，毕竟手里握着那么个东西，这是完全没办法忽略的事实。闵玧其脑海里全是上一次田柾国躲在被窝里帮自己口交的糟糕画面，没几下就田柾国弄得快要射出来。  
田柾国满手都是两人的东西，得寸进尺地往闵玧其两腿间探去，“一会儿我抱你去洗澡。”

33.

在山庄待的一天多闵玧其根本没有休息到。先不说田柾国拉着他做了什么，晚上临睡前闵震的造访才真的是让他吓出了一身冷汗。那会儿田柾国还在洗漱，闵玧其站在门边抽烟。闵震说要让他帮忙弄下手机，父子俩站在门边说着话。闵震突然一抬头，“你们的床是怎么回事？”闵玧其跟着看进去，也终于发现了哪里不对—从门口的方向看，很明显看出所谓双人床是拼起来的。他心里对田柾国的幼稚举动觉得无奈，另一边又急中生智地开口解释，“哦，晚上准备一起看电影来着。小床上坐着不太舒服。”  
闵震没想那么多，只是提醒他第二天起床以后记得把床摆回原位。闵玧其答应了，隔天一早就叫上田柾国一起挪床。中途闵震来过的事他没给田柾国说起过，但自己也有点后怕。不过既然都已经走到了这一步，也只能硬着头皮继续挨。

田柾国现在每月定时交稿，收入还是颇为可观。熟悉的编辑邀他参加不久以后的活动，一方面算是比较轻松的出差，另一方面对方也有意跟他签专属合约，想借这个机会好好谈一谈。田柾国没想那么多便直接拒绝。闵玧其好不容易才出差回来，他可不愿意再来次好多天都见不着的情况。想要创业的念头也暂时没有再冒出来，与其说他享受现在的工作模式，倒不如说现在的工作模式可以让他能更好经营感情。  
闵玧其什么都不说，但闵玧其什么都明白。某些东西是感同身受的，这对他们俩来说都是同等的。

先前那次出差做的case已经完全结束，双方都很满意，闵玧其还额外领了几千的奖金。领完钱回去闵玧其就把陆续叫进了房间。不管怎么说，这次陆续的表现都还可以，也帮了不少忙，所以他还是分了一部分奖金给对方。  
陆续正在跟闵玧其道谢的时候，闵玧其突然想起一件事，“你好了？”他也是猛地记起陆续当时说的失恋一事，话到嘴边就直接冒出来了。  
“什么好了？”陆续没明白闵玧其的意思，满脸迷茫。  
打探私事不是闵玧其的风格，但说出去的话也没办法收回来。对上了陆续的表情，闵玧其也只有开口解释，“我是说失恋，你调整过来了吗？”  
陆续这才反应过来，点了点头。“还好，工作忙起来就不会想。反正都过去了。就像老师你说的，再找一个就是。”他挥了挥手里刚拿到的奖金，“毕竟钱比人靠谱多了。”  
闵玧其听完也说不出反驳的话，“那你没事就好。”  
陆续笑，“因为男人到处都有。”  
“那你......”闵玧其顿了顿，“跟家里出柜了吗？”  
陆续意识到这场谈话一时半会儿结束不了，在征得闵玧其同意以后拉开椅子坐了下来。“大学快毕业之前出柜的。我家在临市，本来家里都帮我找好了工作，是在小学当音乐老师。不过我太不懂事了，辜负了他们的期望。”  
闵玧其默不作声。  
“我爸妈特意来学校找我谈过，可惜每次都是不欢而散。”陆续表情很平静，“打骂都没有用，我也是这么大的人了。就让我想明白了再回家。”陆续耸耸肩，“当时被爱情冲昏了头脑，根本没办法冷静考虑问题。总觉得有一天他们能理解我，有一天能接纳我。然而那也只是我的想当然。”  
剩下就是分手的事了。  
“说起来那天是我失态了。”陆续挠挠头，“闵老师你当时应该特别不想搭理我吧？”  
闵玧其笑笑，“还行吧。谁让你是我带出去的，我也不能让你坐在人家院子里干嚎啊。”  
陆续又跟他说了几句就准备出去。人刚站起来，外面就传来敲门声。闵玧其示意他开门，门一开就看到了很久没见的郑号锡。

郑号锡狐疑地看了一眼陆续，想说什么又没开口。陆续侧身退出去关了门，郑号锡才松了一口气，“他是谁？”  
“助理啊。”闵玧其抬起头，“你怎么跑来了？”  
郑号锡顺势坐在刚才陆续坐过椅子上，开始大倒苦水。大学毕业以后郑号锡没找工作，而是和之前一起练习舞蹈的朋友开了一个舞蹈工作室。工作室搞得不错，每一期招收的学员都挺多。本来是一个挺好的事，结果前段时间工作室收了个自己拿钱来报名的男生。男生天分好，练习的时候也刻苦。然而谁能想到两个月后男生的家长会找上门来闹事，非说是工作室耽误了自家孩子的学习。一闹就是好几天，情绪激动的时候还报了一次警。  
“说起来我们也有责任。”郑号锡不住叹气，“当时接待的老师太马虎了，都没要那小孩认真填资料。以往很多孩子都是家长带着来的，结果疏忽了。”  
“那现在呢？”闵玧其问道，“解决了吗？”  
“嗯。”郑号锡无奈点头，“花了笔钱算是把这事儿给翻页了。我就是忙这个，所以之前都没有来找你。上次女朋友的事你还没给我解释清楚呢，别以为我会忘记。”  
闵玧其冷笑，“你记这个倒是厉害。”  
“那当然。”郑号锡手指敲敲桌子，“说吧，什么时候把人带出来给我看看？”  
闵玧其还没开口回答，外面陆续就敲了门，“闵老师，前台说准备点外卖，中午你们一起吃吗？”闵玧其让他进来说话，陆续把手里的外卖单递给对方，“这里。”

事情的真相就在嘴边，结果活生生被打断。郑号锡咽下唾液，心里盼望着不懂事的陆续快点出去。闵玧其大致看了一下，“你也一起？”  
郑号锡还没听到自己想自己的，连忙点头。  
闵玧其伸手指了两个，又把外卖单还给陆续，“麻烦了。”  
郑号锡看门重新关上，不放心地跟过去反锁，“本来还想着出去吃，你动作真快。”他又坐回原位，“你继续说，要是下午不够说，我们就晚上继续。”  
“谁跟你晚上继续？”闵玧其没好气地瞪他一眼，“你晚上没事，我可有事。”  
郑号锡怪笑几声，“也是，你家那位大概管得严。”

34.

说曹操，曹操到。  
郑号锡话音刚落，她口中家里那位的电话就打了过来。闵玧其笑着接电话，问他什么事。  
“我妈让晚上回家。”田柾国在那边打哈欠，“说是有好东西吃。哥，你晚上应该不加班吧？”  
“嗯，最近不忙。”闵玧其看了眼时间，“你还在睡？”  
田柾国又是一个哈欠，“你走了以后我就起床了。热好的牛奶和面包我也吃了。就是刚才画了张稿，又有点困了。”  
“那你注意休息。”闵玧其说，“下午要不要我回去接你？”  
“不用了。”田柾国在家里蹲着画画的事情还没让祁卉和闵震知道。前不久闵震问他工作的事，他也是含含糊糊地说先在朋友那里帮忙。  
“好。”闵玧其结束了通话，正好对上郑号锡调侃的眼神。他想也没想就把通话记录拉出来给对方看，“我弟。”  
郑号锡撇嘴，“谁知道是不是呢？”  
也不是闵玧其有意要瞒着郑号锡，可他确实也没找到合适的机会把整件事和盘托出。郑号锡能不能接受都是其次的，最主要的是自己和田柾国的身份转换以及过往那些事......要全部说清楚还真是需要时间。想到这里闵玧其也只能暂时先瞒过去，他收起手机，“随你怎么想。”  
“到底是谁啊？”郑号锡都快被折磨疯了，“就算我不认识，你给我看下照片也好。”  
闵玧其看着趴在自己桌子上的人，努力憋笑，“到时候你就知道了。”  
“到什么时候？你结婚的时候吗？”

吃饭的时候又聊到了买房的事。田柾国埋头吃饭，压根不参与剩下三人的对话。祁卉看他不说话也不管，自顾自地说起最近看的几个楼盘。闵玧其有朋友最近刚买了房，于是也加入讨论分析到底要选哪个片区的。  
饭后依然是田柾国和闵玧其收拾洗碗。  
闵玧其擦完饭桌准备过去清洗毛巾，就看田柾国不知跟谁在较劲，整个人咬牙切齿的。他笑了笑，“当心把碗摔了。”  
田柾国扭头看到是他，直接闭紧嘴巴又转了回去。他左手拿着刚冲干净的盘子甩了甩水，一不留神就失手把盘子砸了下去—水池里还没洗的那一摞盘子和碗全都遭了殃。田柾国都愣住了，举着双手不知道要做什么。闵玧其哭笑不得走过去把人拉开，“没弄到吧？”  
田柾国心里还在闹别扭，挣脱开来就要动手去收拾。  
闵玧其用力抓住他，“我来，你小心手。”

田柾国这次没再跟闵玧其对着干，他退到一边看闵玧其小心翼翼地把水池的碎片挨个捡起来扔进旁边的垃圾桶。闵玧其做事认真，收捡完碎片又特意找了封口胶把垃圾袋捆了一圈。他见田柾国还在旁边一脸委屈的看着，开口打发对方去找纸笔。  
“就这么写可以吗？”田柾国指着白纸上那行“内有玻璃小心手”的字，“那我们一会儿走的时候带出去吧。”  
“好。”闵玧其做完收尾工作，擦了手过去蹲在田柾国面前。他伸手捏捏对方的脸，“你在气我之前说买房子的事吗？”  
“你明知道我不想搬出去，只想跟你一起......”田柾国闷闷不乐地戳戳地板，“我真想跟他们说清楚，我不需要买什么房子，除非你赶我走。”  
闵玧其无奈，“话不是这么说的。其实换个角度想，买房子也不一定是坏事。”  
对方要说什么田柾国心里都清楚。哪怕知道现在出柜不现实，他也还是希望闵玧其能站在自己这边，而不是以“为你好”的借口跟闵震和祁卉说一样的话。田柾国不做声听他说，反正也是左耳进右耳出，他不想因为这种事和闵玧其起争执，不划算。  
“手指什么时候弄到的？在流血。”闵玧其突然握住田柾国的手腕，看着他的食指。“起来，我帮你看一下。”田柾国都不觉得手痛，看了伤口才猜想可能刚才拿纸被割伤了。闵玧其帮他清洗了伤口，又找来创口贴帮他把伤口包好，“明天伤口应该就能长拢一些，你注意别碰着水。”  
之前的话题不了了之，两个人各自霸占沙发一端，等散步的祁卉和闵震回来以后才拎着那袋装着碎玻璃的袋子出门回家。

洗澡的时候田柾国在浴室大呼小叫，“哥，能帮我递下毛巾吗？”过一会儿又探个头出来说要闵玧其调下水温，水有点太凉了。  
“现在合适了吗？”闵玧其站在浴室外面开口和田柾国确认。  
“再等等！”田柾国叫住他，“水过来要一段时间呢。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其也不急，“不过你手机响了，要我帮你拿过来吗？”  
田柾国没听清楚，又问了一次这才说，“你帮我接吧。”

电话是编辑打来的。  
编辑听到声音没对劲，打了招呼就没再往下说正事。“请问，这就田柾国的手机吧？”  
“嗯，我是他哥哥。”闵玧其都没留意田柾国存的名片是什么，“他现在不方便，有什么事我让他一会儿给你回电话吧？”  
听到是哥哥，编辑也送了一口气。“哦，跟你说也可以。就我之前跟他提过的，邀请他跟我们杂志社一起参加活动。他好像不太愿意，但现在报名快截止了，所以我想着还是再确认一次。”  
“好。”闵玧其答应下来，“我会转达给他的。”

“哥！”田柾国又在浴室喊。  
“又怎么了？”闵玧其一边应和一边往浴室走。  
田柾国把那只贴着创口贴的手伸出来，“你说的，不能沾水。”  
闵玧其抱着双臂笑问道，“嗯，所以呢？”  
田柾国鼓着脸，“你进来帮帮我。”他讨好地看着闵玧其，“就擦擦背。”  
“好。”

田柾国坐在一个小木凳上，方便闵玧其动手。  
其实是会有点不好意思，好在田柾国背对着自己也就没那么难堪。闵玧其把沐浴露抹在田柾国背上，又把毛巾叠了两次慢慢盖上去。“每天都在洗澡，干嘛还叫我来帮你擦背。”  
“舒经活络！”田柾国得意洋洋，“我想洗的更干净一些！”  
闵玧其拍拍他，“坐好。”  
田柾国扣扣鼻子，“哥你用力一点，好痒啊。”说完背上又挨了一下，闵玧其加大力气，“那你一会儿别喊痛。”

35.

田柾国坐着也不老实，故意想要把闵玧其衣服弄湿。闵玧其越不理他，他就越来劲。闵玧其被闹的没办法，把毛巾往田柾国头上一盖，“剩下的你自己来。”田柾国把头发吹干了才换上睡衣往浴室走。见闵玧其已经坐在床上准备睡觉，他探个头进去，问道，“哥，你有没有要洗的衣服？”  
闵玧其把注意力从手机上转移出来，“澡都不能自己洗，你还要洗衣服？”  
田柾国“嘿嘿”一笑，“又不是我亲自动手，洗衣机洗。”  
“放着吧，我明天洗。”闵玧其不想他折腾，“收拾好了就来睡觉。”  
“那我先把脏衣服放好。”田柾国消失在卧室门口，没一会儿又开开心心地走过来。他一小段助跑，准确地在床边起跳—成功把榻榻米上靠着的人扑倒。先是在闵玧其脖颈间用力嗅了嗅，然后鼻尖流畅地往上蹭，接着轻轻含住了闵玧其的嘴唇。

闵玧其的嘴巴有点干，又有点凉。  
田柾国左手摸着闵玧其的头侧，另一只手往下抓住了对方的手。只是浅尝辄止明显不够—舌头赶过来帮忙，一起温柔地攻陷城壁。闵玧其配合地往下躺了躺，伸手摸了摸田柾国发烫的耳廓。壁灯暖黄的灯光可以忽略不计，田柾国说出口的时候小腿肚子都跟着打颤—“哥，我可不可以？”可不可以做什么并没有点明，他知道闵玧其懂。  
闵玧其笑着揉他的头，手指穿过头发轻抚头皮。“我还没有做好准备。”  
“可是......”田柾国不敢看闵玧其的眼睛，把头埋下去了许久才小声开口，“你不要把我当成弟弟就好了。这样可能会轻松一些。”

背德感当然会有。  
身份的转变是可以消化的部分，然而到了真要迈出分水岭的那一步闵玧其反而没有那么多顾虑。不是他的心有多大，只是不想为这种没有标准答案的问题浪费时间。不过田柾国好像误解了自己的意思。闵玧其被他喷在脖子附近的热气弄得痒痒，“我不是说这个准备。”  
田柾国很快反应过来，“那，那我现在出去买！”他一骨碌坐起来，眼睛都在放光。  
“也不至于吧？”话说开了反而尴尬。闵玧其顿了顿，也不知道怎么回事就憋出来一句你手上有伤不方便。  
“啊，我可以不用手的！”田柾国脑子转得快。他老早就把这些了解清楚，就等着有朝一日天时地利人和了能够派上用场。“不对，还是要用手。”田柾国很苦恼，“唉......”他泄气地跪坐在床上无奈地摆摆手，“还是算了吧。”  
短短两分钟，田柾国的脸色变了好几轮。闵玧其憋着笑让他别折腾了，还是先睡觉吧。田柾国心气不顺地躺在床里面，过几秒就要换个姿势找一下存在感。闵玧其无可奈何地放下手里刚拿起来的书，“你过来。”  
田柾国气鼓鼓地靠过去，“就这样！我不能离你太近。”  
“怎么就不能离我太近？”  
田柾国皱着眉，“你太好闻了，我受不了。”  
“......”闵玧其尴尬地清清嗓子，“下一次吧，这一次先......”他压低嗓音转头在田柾国说了句什么。田柾国一愣，有点不敢相信，“真的吗？”  
闵玧其没料到他是这个反应，“你不愿意就算了。”  
“我没有不愿意！我太愿意了！”

闵玧其快要不能呼吸。  
湿润、黏腻和滚烫，在他的两腿间。反复的摩擦顶弄似乎就快要把那里的皮肤全都燃烧殆尽。闵玧其偏过头，却看到墙壁上两人重叠起来的影子—“把灯关掉。”他请求道。  
田柾国伸手搂住闵玧其的腰向上提，“哥，没关系的，没人会看见。”  
“把灯关掉吧。”闵玧其闭上眼再次请求。被进入的错觉太过真实，只有黑暗才能给他足够的勇气。对方的手在自己小腹上不停抚摸，跟腿间粗暴的进出不同，温柔到他想要流泪。田柾国贪婪地亲着闵玧其的背，对对方之前那句话避而不谈。“闵玧其，我喜欢你。”  
“关灯！”闵玧其转过头，满脸的难堪。  
田柾国挺起身子按掉墙壁上的开关，“其实你不用怕的。”说完又再一次把滚烫的那一根顶入对方的双腿。闵玧其的内裤没有脱，但很明显有了反应。田柾国手指勾画出闵玧其的面部轮廓，又顺着对方凸起的喉结再往下去，开始揉捏胸前挺立的乳头。闵玧其浑身上下一点力气都没有，觉得下一秒自己就要不能承受。他忍不住地身体往下趴，手指抓住了床单用力喘息。“田柾国你慢一点。”  
可是越慢就越折磨。  
田柾国停下冲撞的动作，把闵玧其重新压在身下。接吻的时候闵玧其忍不住想要把田柾国推开，却被田柾国抱得更紧。“哥，你想不想要我。”他一边问一边伸手摸到闵玧其的腰胯部，“你想不想要我？”问完却也不是想要答案，反而是把阵地再次转移到了闵玧其的胸口。田柾国张嘴含住闵玧其左边的乳头，舌尖绕着挺立快速打转。  
闵玧其难受地发出鼻哼，手指紧紧抓住田柾国的肩膀。  
“这边离哥的心跳很近。”田柾国抬起头，侧耳贴在闵玧其的胸口。  
“你听到了什么？”  
田柾国笑了笑，“我听到它说爱我。”

“闵老师，你在忙吗？”陆续敲敲门进去，“我给你找了点感冒药。”  
那天晚上闵玧其被田柾国折腾到半夜一点，嗓子弄哑了不说，还莫名其妙感冒了。最尴尬的是中途电话响了几次，来电话的人是闵震，闵玧其也不敢不接，只能忍着快感跟闵震通话—闵震打电话过来还是因为那些碎掉的碗。闵玧其都没听清楚闵震到底要说个什么，就支支吾吾地挂了电话。第二天才回电话说解释自己头天晚上早就睡了，好在闵震也没在意，只问他和田柾国有没有弄伤手。  
闵玧其趴在电脑桌上，抬头看到是陆续便让人进来。“放那儿吧，谢谢。”  
陆续把东西放下，还是不太放心，“你要不要去医院啊？我感觉有点严重。”  
“没事，我睡会儿就好了。展厅的人过来以后你再来叫我。”闵玧其今天跟人约好了，要不然早就请假走了。这单子是他们老大跟回来的，说什么也不放心交给其他人。  
陆续欲言又止，最后点了点头。

36.

跟展厅的碰头会开的不太顺利。

闵玧其被陆续叫起来以后加了件外套。“人来了？”  
“嗯，马上上来了。”陆续说，“刚才打电话来要停车卡，助理送下去了。”  
闵玧其点点头，弯腰从抽屉里翻了一袋速溶咖啡出来。他顺着易撕口把袋子撕开，仰起头把咖啡粉末全部倒进了嘴里。闵玧其在目瞪口呆的陆续注视下端着杯子灌了一口水，混着咖啡一起喝了下去。  
陆续给他递纸，“老师，这样不会呛吗？而且你感冒那么严重，不好喝这些吧？”  
“没事。”闵玧其摆摆手，“你先帮我把电脑拿去会议室，我去厕所洗把脸。”

镜子里的人脸上泛着不正常的红晕。闵玧其抽了张纸压在自己脸上把水擦干，这才转身出去。陆续等在会议室门口，“老师，人都到齐了。”  
“好。”闵玧其拍拍他的肩，推门进了会议室。  
展厅负责人姓孙，给自己起了个英文名叫Shirley。闵玧其虽然没有跟她打过交道，但对其在工作上的难搞程度是早有耳闻。偏偏今天人不舒服，有点不在状态。

果不其然，Shirley一直挑剔刁难，总是突然冒出来一个想法就会打断闵玧其的话。其实这个项目之前的负责人不是Shirley，听说也是临时换了她，不得已才需要再确认一次。好在展厅那边给的报酬不少，不然闵玧其真想直接走人。他耐着性子听对方说话，也注意到跟着Shirley一起过来的人也都是无奈的表情。  
“目前就是这些要求。”Shirley停下来喝了一口咖啡，砸了咂嘴。“速溶的？”  
闵玧其一时没反应过来她在说什么，疑惑地抬头看了一眼。  
Shirley把杯子推到一边，“我不喜欢速溶咖啡。”  
闵玧其挑挑眉，招手把陆续叫了进来。“你跑一趟，去买咖啡。”说完又看着展厅那边过来的人，“中途休息一会儿换换脑子吧，要喝什么咖啡报给小陆，他一起买上来。”没人有意见，倒是Shirley冷笑了一下，起身说要出去抽烟。闵玧其把自己的卡递给陆续，“你要喝什么自己买，辛苦了。”  
陆续看他皱着眉很是不舒服，“老师你还好吧？”  
闵玧其捏捏鼻梁，“没事，这边忙完了再说。你也帮我带杯美式吧，加冰。”

碰头会开到后面大家都累了，即使有咖啡还是会时不时陷入尴尬的沉默，好在最后Shirley同意在两套方案里选。陆续把人送出去，上楼却发现闵玧其还坐在会议室里。  
“老师你今天开车来的吗？”陆续主动把投影仪关掉，捆起了线。“需不需要我送你回去？还是你等着家里人来接？”他关切地走过去，“展厅的方案我可以先打草稿。”  
闵玧其张张嘴，刚想说点什么整个人就陷入了黑暗。

睁开眼看到的是一片白，然后是被医用胶布贴住的手背和透明的点滴导管。闵玧其想要坐起来却没有力气，他把头一偏，正好看到捧着手机认真玩游戏的陆续。对方虽然戴着耳机，但声音开的不小，激烈的电子音还是从缝隙中泻出来。闵玧其手伸过去动了动，那人立马弹了起来，“闵老师，你醒了？现在怎么样？”  
“喝水。”闵玧其抬眼看了下旁边立柜上的纸杯。  
陆续拍拍大腿，“糟糕，里面是凉的，我去护士站重新给你接。”闵玧其很想告诉他冷的也没关系，凑合喝就是。然而他嗓子干哑，说不了太多的话，再加上陆续动作快，他也拦不住，只能浑身无力地又躺回去。

田柾国是跟在陆续身后进病房的，他冷着一张脸，活像是有谁欠了他五百万似的。陆续把纸杯放在立柜上，“老师，那我就先回去了。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“今天麻烦你了。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦。”陆续也不知道在慌什么，抓起搭在椅背上的外套转身就走。田柾国把那把椅子搬到离床更近的地方，然后往纸杯里塞了一根吸管。“你先喝水。”他扶着闵玧其的背轻轻自上而下地抚摸，另一只手替对方拿着杯子，“慢一点。”  
医生说闵玧其是重感冒，开始怀疑是急性肺炎，还好做完检查以后排除了这个可能性。但是闵玧其还是需要留院观察，打三天点滴。田柾国手指摸摸闵玧其输液的那边手背，“你冷不冷？我帮你捂一下。”他合拢手掌搓热了以后才贴上对方的手臂，“这样会不会好一些？”  
闵玧其点点头，用没打点滴的那只手摸了摸田柾国的脸，“你是不是跑太急了？”  
田柾国握着他的手，亲了亲，“你没事就好。”说完就看闵玧其脸色一变，“哥怎么了？”他顺着闵玧其的视线看，转过头就发现陆续一脸尴尬地站在病房门口—“我，我耳机忘记拿了。”陆续低着头走进来，在立柜上拿了耳机就走。  
“他知道了？”田柾国问。  
“嗯。”不过不知道是你。闵玧其捏捏田柾国的手，“我再睡一会儿。”

闵玧其这间病房是三人间，并没有多余的地方留给坚持陪夜的田柾国睡，好在床与床之间有帘子，还能稍微有点隐私。闵玧其赶田柾国回去，那人又死犟，非说坐着也可以。后来护士来查房还被打趣兄弟俩关系好。闵玧其拿他没办法，只能让田柾国上床来，两人凑合着挤一晚上。  
医院被褥的味道并不好闻。  
田柾国伸手垫在闵玧其的脖子下面，另一只手把人环在怀里。 “晚上那道药吃了吗？”  
闵玧其睡了一下午，还是觉得不够。他打了个哈欠，“吃了。之前你去厕所的时候我就吃了。”  
“好。”田柾国嘴唇碰碰闵玧其的额头，“这会儿还好，但是医生说晚上可能会再烧起来，你要是不舒服就叫我。”  
闵玧其点点头，埋在田柾国怀里就那么睡了过去。

37.

婚礼是在草地上举行的，有灿烂的阳光和温柔的风。田柾国坐在观礼区域，身边没有任何人，唯独手里握着一个小巧的盒子。他打开盒子，一枚女戒静静地躺在盒子里，戒指上切割后的钻石在阳光下十分刺眼。  
为什么会是女戒？  
田柾国茫然地盯着那个光点，却有人自身后拍了拍他的肩。他回过头，是位没见过的陌生人。对方嘴巴一张一合，他很努力才从口型中分辨出是在说什么—“伴郎你还愣着做什么？快把准备好的戒指递给新娘啊。”  
新娘？哪里来的新娘。

田柾国“噌”的一下站起身，四下望了望。原本只有他一人的地方现在或站或坐，挤满了参加婚礼的宾客。安静的风声被婚礼进行曲和交谈声挤开，他格格不入地站在原地，很快就被身边的人推搡着往主席台的地方去。主席台布置的如梦如幻，彩旗和缎带烘托出热闹喜庆的氛围。背景是一张拍摄的中规中矩的结婚照，左边是染了棕色头发的闵玧其，而右边新娘的脸却始终看不清。  
身后推搡的力量消失，可田柾国没办法停止向前去的脚步。装戒指的盒子被他紧紧握在手心，方形的棱角陷进肉里却一点不痛。他看到闵玧其站在主席台的边缘，招着手让自己快一些。田柾国不敢相信自己的眼睛，死死盯着那个穿西装的人影继续向前。

通向主席台的路很长，田柾国怎么走都到不了。  
“快点啊，我还等你的戒指呢。”闵玧其笑着，嘴角勾起熟悉的弧度。  
你不是......田柾国没留意脚下，而两边喷发而出的彩带也挡住了他的视线—他跌倒在草地上，戒指盒也被甩了出去，静静地躺在长椅下。你不要我了吗？视线有些模糊，田柾国揉了揉眼睛。  
“快啊，我的戒指。”闵玧其身边站着的新娘也探出头来，“弟弟，我的戒指。”声音像是林然的，脸却不是。田柾国慌慌张张跪在地上，伸手在长椅下摸了摸，终于把盒子捡了起来。他跌跌撞撞地往主席台去，将盒子递出去的时候手都在抖。田柾国忍不住抓住闵玧其的手，“哥，你为什么结婚了？”  
闵玧其疑惑地看着他，“说什么胡话呢？我结婚你不高兴吗？”  
“我不是不高兴......”田柾国也顾不上会不会被其他人听到，也不管旁边不满的司仪不停催促着仪式要快一些进行。“那我呢？闵玧其，那我呢？”  
“你也会结婚啊。”闵玧其甩开他的手，转头把戒指戴进了新娘纤细的无名指，“正合适。”  
新娘开心地举起左手看了看，扭头在闵玧其的脸上亲了一下。台下哄闹成一片，司仪不得不清清嗓子，“闵玧其，你可以亲吻你的新娘了。”  
“不可以！”田柾国向前一步试图阻止，下一秒却跌落到了另一个场景。

“小声一点，别把孩子吵醒了。”祁卉压低了声音把怀里好不容易哄睡着的婴儿放进了房间中央摆放着的婴儿床。她笑眯眯地站在床边看了一会儿，这才拉了拉田柾国，“走吧，我们出去。”  
田柾国浑浑噩噩地跟在她后面，回到了坐满人的客厅。闵玧其看着他笑，“红包呢？”  
“什么红包？”田柾国直愣愣地。  
闵玧其起身撞撞他的肩，“给你侄女儿的红包。”  
“我侄女儿？”  
“怎么？你该不是想要赖掉吧？”闵玧其开玩笑道，很快又离开那里，转身扶住了一个女人。“不是让你多休息吗？你怎么不听话。”他看田柾国还在原地发呆，忍不住埋怨，“还不快叫嫂子。”  
像是电影里的蒙太奇，无形的时间跟空间化作身边流彩的虚影把田柾国重新拉回了小时候。他像是不存在其中的第三人，看着小小的自己仰头看着闵玧其。闵玧其慢慢地伸出手，就在拥抱快要被拼满的时候狠狠推开了他—“我讨厌你！”  
小柾国受伤地坐在地上，身边是散落开的礼物。闵玧其居高临下，“田柾国，我讨厌你。”田柾国想不通，迈开步子试图阻止闵玧其的下一句话，然后下一秒他就踏入了柔软的云层—田柾国睁开眼，发现闵玧其叼着吸管看着自己笑，“睡醒了？”

“嗯？”田柾国坐起来，“我在哪儿？”  
“能在哪儿？当然是医院。”闵玧其把喝到一半的牛奶放下，“你睡的还好吧？看你整个人都快栽下床了。”  
病房的窗帘被拉开，毫不吝啬的太阳把医院的阴霾一扫而空。闵玧其揉揉田柾国的头发，“你睡傻了？脸上都睡出印子了。”  
田柾国长叹一口气，“还好是梦。”  
“什么是梦？”闵玧其随口问了一句，又催田柾国快点起来洗漱吃早饭。先前护士过来量了一次体温，说今天的点滴可能会换一组药。那会儿田柾国在蜷在他身边，睡的稀里糊涂。田柾国摆摆手，“我去刷牙洗脸。”

闵玧其的精神明显好了很多，等到了上班时间就给陆续去了几通电话沟通昨天的展会项目。田柾国闲着没事，只好摊开闵玧其的手掌看对方的掌纹。他不知道为什么自己会做那样的一个梦，即使醒来以后，那种惴惴不安的感觉还追赶着他。梦里的一切都很真实，阳光的温度和捧花的香气都还能还原。闵玧其穿西装很帅，染成棕色的短发也很适合。对方像一个满分新郎，站在自己的舞台接受幸福的加冕。如果从一开始自己就被无情推开，那闵玧其结婚的时候一定也会如同梦里那样，身边站着般配的新娘。戒指不会少，礼成后的拥抱亲吻也不会少。而他，只是一个普通的观众，看着组合家庭、并无血缘关系的哥哥，跟着其他嘉宾一起鼓掌—或许还会试着说几句漂亮话，“他们真配，我就知道他们会结婚。”

“怎么又在发呆？”闵玧其摘下耳机，手指在田柾国掌心挠了挠，“跟哥哥说说脑袋里在想什么。”  
田柾国回过神来，“没什么。我就是有点困。”  
“那你回家去吧。”闵玧其笑，“我一个人可以的。”  
田柾国摇头拒绝，“我陪你。”

38.

难得闲下来闵玧其也终于想起了要跟田柾国说的事—那天晚上接到编辑打来的电话实在让他很介意。结果因为自己意志不坚定，稀里糊涂地就把事情抛到了脑后。闵玧其不喜欢绕圈，开门见山就问起田柾国参加活动的事。  
田柾国本来还想糊弄过去，被闵玧其追着问了也只好说是因为自己不想离开。  
“挺好的机会，我觉得你还是应该去。”闵玧其不可能勉强他，只是又再提了一下。  
田柾国摇摇头，“再说你现在还病着，我不放心。”两个人都是标准的报喜不报忧，闵玧其生病住院的事闵震和祁卉都不知道。  
“明天就能出院了，我没那么娇贵。”闵玧其笑，“你要不要给编辑回个电话？”  
田柾国沉默了几秒，“哥，你很希望我去吗？”  
“不是希不希望，只是我怕你后悔。”闵玧其点到为止，“你自己想想吧，我准备睡一会儿。”

田柾国卡着最后的确认日期跟编辑回了话。对方急急忙忙替他定好了机票，又发了一份电子档的活动流程到他的邮箱。做完这一切还免不了要开玩笑地埋怨几句，“怎么突然又决定要参加？”  
“不行吗？”田柾国也笑，“我明早直接去机场跟你汇合？”  
“可以。”编辑让他千万早点去，不要误了机，啰啰嗦嗦以后才挂了电话。  
田柾国转头就看祁卉拿着抹布在擦电视柜—“妈，你别收拾了，我来我来！”他几步跑过去把抹布抢到手里，“你坐着歇一会儿吧！”田柾国把抹布搁在一边，“就是过来送个东西，还麻烦您老人家收拾这收拾那，我良心不安！”头一天闵玧其就出院了，早早睡觉以后今天一大早又跑去了工作室。田柾国劝不住他，只说让他不要开车，毕竟吃了感冒药怕不安全。周末和工作日对现在的田柾国来说没什么区别，反正他都在家里；对闵玧其也一样，反正有工作周末也当成周一过。

大清早送走闵玧其，田柾国就接到了祁卉的电话，说是有人送了闵震些牛腩肉，他们吃不完干脆给两个小的送点过来。祁卉不是第一次过来这边，但开门就看到田柾国，心里还是有种怪异的感觉。  
冰箱里空荡荡的，上面那层有酒和咖啡，而下面的冷冻室就只有一包包的速冻食品。祁卉把分装好的牛腩肉摆放进去，“你们两个大男人也太不会过日子了。冰箱里什么都没有，难道平时都吃外卖？”  
“不啊，只是最近没时间买。”田柾国没撒谎，真是因为闵玧其生病才顾不上往冰箱里塞吃的。  
祁卉哪信这些，嘴里念叨着牛腩的做法，又把厨房里的盘盘碗碗都整理了一次。田柾国插不了手，又不好干看着，幸好编辑的电话来的即时，这才让他稍稍解脱几秒—哪知道祁卉又收拾起客厅来。

“妈，你坐着好不好？”田柾国给她捏捏肩，“我都这么大的人了，你别操心。”  
祁卉拍拍他的手，“你每天晚上都睡沙发吗？”  
突然的提问让田柾国措手不及，他不知道祁卉问这话的意思，只能挑最不容易出错的话来回答。“怎么问这个？”  
“关心你啊。”祁卉转头看着田柾国，“你要是每天睡沙发，那我多心疼？不如还是回家住，宽宽的床睡起来多舒服，你说对不对？”  
祁卉说的当然都对，可田柾国也不能承认。他笑嘻嘻地转移话题，“妈，你刚刚说怎么做牛腩来着？再说一次吧，我拿笔记下来。”

24小时便利店可以说是某种程度上的避风港。陆续陪着闵玧其跟展会那边敲方案，结果几次都被抢白，气到满脸通红。中间休息的时候闵玧其把他赶走了，说他只会坏事—当然陆续知道闵玧其就这样，嘴上不饶人心里还是很护着自己的。陆续给闵玧其接了杯热水，“老师你记得多喝水，那我先出去溜达溜达。”  
闵玧其拿着保温杯哭笑不得，“去去去，赶紧去。”

陆续坐在便利店的高脚椅上，面前放着一杯冰淇淋。秋天果然很干燥，明明温度降了不少，却还是口干舌燥需要冰的抚慰。陆续一边吃，一边抬头看外面的行人，猛然发现一个熟悉的身影。  
田柾国给闵玧其打了电话，对方没接，他就料想是还在忙。平时也就算了，现在他不放心闵玧其老这么折腾自己，索性开车过去接人。不过怕打扰对方，他停了车就准备先找个地方坐坐，等闵玧其回电话了再说。便利店里没什么人，很清净。田柾国买了瓶水，又顺手抓了一包喉糖，结过账以后准备回车上。  
“嘿！”陆续突然忘了田柾国的名字，也不知道自己为什么会追过去。  
天已经黑了，路灯又不够亮，一时之间田柾国还真的没把人认出来。他站在原地等陆续跑到了面前，才知道叫住自己的是闵玧其的那个助理。

“你有什么事吗？”田柾国觉得莫名其妙，又问，“我哥呢？”  
陆续理了理头发，“老师还在开会。”  
“哦，那你？  
“我这就要上去。”陆续指指旁边的楼，“我看你是要去车上？不如跟我一起上去等他吧。”陆续看了看表，“估计也快结束了。”  
田柾国想了想，“嗯，他在会议室里？”  
“对。在会议室。”陆续一下明白他的意思，“你上去不会有影响的。”  
“那就好。”

田柾国径直去了闵玧其那一间，又拜托陆续把喉糖带给闵玧其。陆续觉得好笑，自己之前竟然还真的以为两人是兄弟，想必对方把闵玧其称作哥哥也是因为年纪的缘故。他把喉糖放在桌子上，“我不进去，等结束了再去收拾。”  
“啊？”  
陆续很尴尬，“闵老师嫌我嘴笨，把我赶出来了。”  
田柾国没忍住笑，“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的。”陆续干脆关上门，“所以现在老师以一敌十在跟他们沟通。这次的甲方太难缠了，光是会都开了好几轮，还没有定下最终方案。”  
闵玧其工作上的事情田柾国不太清楚，听了也只能默默心疼。陆续又跟他说了一会儿，“好像散会了，我出去了。”  
“好，你忙。” 

39.

以前闵玧其不觉得分别有什么，然而第二天一大早把田柾国送走还是有点不适应。田柾国依然不允许他开车，还说要没收车钥匙。闵玧其觉得他大题小做，好说歹说才把车钥匙留了下来。  
在吃早餐时外面就有点飘小雨，闵玧其让田柾国稍微快一点，怕下雨影响路况会堵车最好提前出门。行李倒是头天晚上就收拾好了，田柾国只去五天，也不用带太多东西。“我把碗洗了。”田柾国让他不要急，自己把餐桌上的盘盘碗碗收去了水池。

出租车里司机听着早间新闻，时不时还要点评几句。田柾国握着闵玧其的手，偷偷藏在对方的外套下面。“你要是不想吃外卖就回家吃，我妈昨天过来还说我俩过的稀里糊涂。冰箱里什么都没有。”  
闵玧其点点头，“到时候看情况吧，这几天还是有点忙。”  
“有事就让陆续去做。”田柾国捏捏他的手，偷偷笑。“他昨天跟我说你嫌他笨，嘴笨。不过人还是挺好的，居然把我放进你的工作间。”  
闵玧其没想到两人居然还聊过，“你又不是没进过我的工作间，装什么呢。”  
“那不一样嘛。”田柾国转头看看窗外，“快到了。”

田柾国走了快有一周。  
他去参加的那个活动实际是国内规模比较大的一场漫展。说是去工作，其实玩的也很开心。中途甚至还为了帮编辑的朋友救场cos了《幽灵公主》里的男主角阿席达卡—说实话，他本人根本没有看过那部动画。可是后来造型和衣服一弄好，他自己也觉得挺像，所以喜滋滋地跟着编辑的朋友一起在展厅当了一整天的人肉合影板。  
晚上回了酒店跟闵玧其打电话的时候田柾国还在炫耀，说自己的造型相当成功。他把照片发了几张给闵玧其，抱怨画在脸上的油彩太难洗，害他还找随行的女生借了卸妆的东西。闵玧其在那边笑，“真的吗？”  
话音刚落田柾国就发了视频邀请过来。闵玧其点了接听，就看他在镜头里一脸哭丧相指着脸，“看吧，搓了好久还没弄干净。”  
“我怎么觉得是你自己搓红的？”闵玧其笑个不停，“你动作不要那么重，一会儿拿热水洗肯定能洗掉。”  
田柾国将信将疑地又揉了揉脸颊，“那我先去洗洗看，你别挂。”说完就把手机摆在了床上。

洗完脸回来的时候闵玧其的手机也支在一边，而他本人在整理床铺。  
“哥！”田柾国喊他一声，闵玧其又转过来拿起手机，“这不是就洗干净了吗？”  
田柾国皱皱眉，“以后再也不玩了。”  
“之前不是还炫耀吗？”闵玧其盘腿坐在榻榻米上，“你明天是什么安排？”  
田柾国想了想，说会有一个出版社举行的交流会。又问闵玧其刚才在做什么。天气一天天凉了，原来的薄凉被也盖不上了。趁田柾国不在，闵玧其正好把床品全都换成厚的。  
“那你弄完了吗？”田柾国现在在的城市气候还在夏季的尾巴，每天都是热烈的大太阳。幸好展馆里冷气足，不然他肯定会晕过去。  
闵玧其点点头，“再理一下就好了。”他切了摄像头，一边拍一边跟田柾国说，“拿了两床秋被出来，等你回来了就能用。”  
“为什么是两床？不能跟你一起盖吗？”田柾国小声嘀咕，“哥你还要跟我分那么清吗？”  
“不是分清不分清的问题。”闵玧其解释，“我这里只有单人被。”  
田柾国反应过来。也是，之前闵玧其都是一个人住一个人睡，想到这里他又开心起来。“那等我回来了，我们重新买。”  
闵玧其“嗯”了一声，“可以啊，等你回来。”  
唠唠叨叨说了好多视频还是舍不得挂。  
田柾国看着闵玧其躺上床才恋恋不舍地说晚安。“我也想睡你旁边。”  
“从小到大你还睡少了？”闵玧其换了个更舒服的姿势，“你自己说，是谁放着自己的床不睡，每天晚上都抱着自己的枕头过来跟我挤。”  
田柾国不好意思地挠挠头发，“那不一样。小时候嘛，还小，就想跟哥哥一起睡。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“现在是想睡哥哥。”

能不能睡到哥哥是后话，反正哥哥对他这样的胡言乱语基本都采取充耳不闻的态度。

家里新换了一套家庭音响，闵玧其自然是负责组装调试的那一个。闵震说他这样才算是学有所用，蹲在旁边给他递线。闵玧其动作飞快地弄好了音响，又随手拿了一张碟片试音。  
“最近不忙吗？”闵震收好说明书，“今天一叫你，你就回来了。”  
“你叫我，我哪有不来的道理？”闵玧其笑笑，“爸你怎么突然想到换音响？早知道你要买，我就去问问我朋友。我们那儿做这个的多。”  
闵震的意思是不想他欠人情，反正也没差几个钱。  
“不过这套音质什么的还不错。”闵玧其站起来拍了拍手，“家庭用足够了。”  
闵震点点头，“之前在店里试就觉得不错。以后看蓝光碟就更过瘾。”  
两人又说了几句，祁卉就开厨房门让他们洗手吃饭。

“玧其今天不急着走吧？”祁卉给每个人盛了汤，“一会儿吃完饭帮你弟弟看看房子吧。”  
闵玧其还有点没转过弯来，“他看好了？”  
祁卉摇摇头，“没呢。你又不是不知道这小子一点不上心。上次跟我一起出去看房子也是心不在焉的，不知道在想什么。我看他就是长不大的孩子，只顾着自己舒服，都不想想你的感受。”  
“我没什么的。”闵玧其说完，闵震也开口了，“两码事。他一个当哥哥的，帮弟弟是情理之中，不帮我才要收拾他呢。”  
祁卉笑，“话是那么说，老是打扰玧其也不好。我看他那么喜欢住在你那里，也就照着给他看了几套公寓。稍后你也参考参考，你们年轻人的喜好比较一致。”  
闵玧其不推脱，“好，到时候也还是问问柾国的意见。”

40.

所以还是不要搞什么意外惊喜啊......田柾国看着空无一人的房间，愣了几秒才想到要先关门。他把行李箱放在玄关鞋柜旁，又拿出手机确认了一下—闵玧其确实回复了自己说他在家。本来田柾国是第二天下午的航班，可他实在等不了，跟编辑打了招呼就自己买票提前回来。怕晚上固定视频时间会露馅，他还撒谎跟闵玧其说晚上吃完饭要去唱歌，所以会比较晚，让对方不用等自己。当时闵玧其很爽快地说没关系，后来田柾国登机之前给他发短信试探，对方也说在家。  
可闵玧其根本就不在家。

市里在下小雨，虽然出租车一直开到了小区门口，但田柾国身上还被淋湿了一层。他开了灯，去厕所找了毛巾来擦头发。  
外套搭在了沙发上，田柾国给闵玧其打去电话，“哥，你在哪里？”

祁卉确实是认真看了很多楼盘。闵玧其把那堆资料大致看了一遍，然后挑了两份出来，“我觉得这两个还不错。”  
祁卉点点头，“虽然离市中心有点远，不过离家近。平时回来吃饭方便。”她顿了顿又说反正田柾国平时就喜欢待在家里，现在工作也在家，其实这方面都不用太考虑。闵玧其意外地抬头，站在对面的闵震笑笑，“我们都知道了。上次柾国跟我们说了，他现在在做其他的。”  
祁卉也笑，“所以他就更不应该总是麻烦你。”  
闵玧其有些尴尬，一时不知道说什么好。闵震绕过来拍拍他的肩，“你体谅一下长辈的心情，祁阿姨没有那个意思。但我也觉得各自住起来比较方便。不过兄弟嘛，以后互相串串门也是一样的。”  
“我知道。”闵玧其理解地笑笑，“那等柾国回来以后，尽快把房子定了吧。”  
“是得抓紧时间。”闵震看向祁卉，“以免夜长梦多。”

就在这时候手机响了，闵玧其看着屏幕上田柾国的名字心想对方也真会挑时间。“怎么了？”  
“哥，你在哪里？”田柾国的口气听起来和平时有点不一样。  
闵玧其没多想，“我在家呢。”  
“在家？”田柾国冷笑一声，“你在家？”  
闵玧其一愣，“你怎么了？我是在家啊。”他接电话的时候祁卉和闵震都避开了，现在这么跟田柾国说话两人又好奇地看过来，估计也是在想发生了什么事。闵玧其快速起身走到了阳台上，“你吃炸药了？”  
“我没有。”田柾国说完就沉默了一阵子，闵玧其也不催他。过了一会儿他才再次开口，“哥，你不要骗我好不好？”  
这下闵玧其也有点回过味来，“我确实在家。今天过这边有事，想着你明天才回来，所以吃完饭以后就还没走。你是不是回来了？”  
田柾国没想到他一下就猜到了，连忙矢口否认。  
“那你为什么要这么问？”闵玧其疑惑道，“为什么一直跟我确认在不在家。”  
“想给你送花行了吧？”田柾国长叹一口气，放弃了这个可笑的借口。“想你就提前回来了，反正明天没有事。结果你不在家。”

“我一会儿就回来了。”毕竟闵震和祁卉都在，他也不好意思直接说我也想你了。闵玧其莫名轻松，有种得救的感觉。“你吃东西了吗？累不累？”   
田柾国撒完无名火也不好意思，“没吃，但是不累。哥，对不起，我误会你了。”  
“多大点事。”闵玧其不会因为这种事跟他置气，“冰箱里还有菜，我回来做给你吃吗？还是你随便煮点面？”  
“想吃你做的。”田柾国笑，“不过会不会麻烦。”  
“不麻烦。”闵玧其回头看看客厅里的闵震和祁卉，“我跟他们说一声，你乖乖等我。”  
“好。”

“柾国来的电话？”闵震问，“你们俩吵架了？”  
“不是。”闵玧其摇头，“是他打的话，但是没吵架。”  
祁卉关注地看着他，没作声。闵玧其不知道为什么自己要撒谎，“他要我给他发个东西，我忘记了，所以现在要回去。”  
“工作上用的吗？”祁卉突然发问，“这孩子怎么老是忘东忘西。”  
闵玧其应和一声，“对。不怪他，他之前就说了，是我这几天忙完了。”  
“那你快回去吧。”闵震催他动身，“不过开车慢一点。”  
闵玧其不敢再跟两人对视，点点头就匆匆拿了外套离开。

田柾国名副其实的好养活，他怕累着闵玧其最后只要求了一碗面。  
“你确定只要面？”闵玧其打开冰箱盘点了一番，“不是连饭都没吃吗？”  
田柾国跑过去亲他一口，“飞机餐不好吃，我随便吃了一点就没胃口了。”  
闵玧其抬手擦脸然后把人推开，动作简直行云流水。“去把澡洗了，洗了出来就能吃。”田柾国迅速反应，转过去又亲他的手掌心，“好好好，我去洗澡。洗的干净一点。”  
“恩，洗干净了好下锅。”闵玧其笑他，“快去，水调热一点，不要感冒了。”

闵玧其出品的豪华面条内容丰富，田柾国跟挖宝藏似的在面里挑来挑去，“怎么还有牛肉？”  
“之前阿姨拿过来的牛腩啊。”闵玧其接了杯热水坐在田柾国对面陪他，“我昨晚烧了，本来准备今天吃。结果我爸弄了套音响，让我回去装。好吃吗？”  
“当然好吃。”田柾国擦擦嘴，“不过哥放了好多东西，还有煎蛋呢。”  
“那就多吃一点。”闵玧其让他慢慢吃，“行李收了吗？”  
“还没。”  
闵玧其站起来，“那我先帮你收一下。”

饱暖思淫欲。  
田柾国吃碗面主动洗了碗收拾了厨房，回卧室的时候闵玧其都还在洗澡。不过自己行李箱里那些脏衣服是都已经收出去了。田柾国压在闵玧其新换的被子上，小心思开始跳跳跳。等闵玧其进来以后，他又主动说要帮对方吹头发。  
“今天这么乖？”闵玧其坐好低头，“还知道帮哥哥吹头发。”  
田柾国心想自己这是有预谋，但是不敢说，就笑嘻嘻地把话带过去了。等闵玧其收拾好了睡下，他才悄悄摸了摸柜子。怎么之前偷偷买的避孕套不见了？难道被闵玧其收起来了吗？田柾国灰溜溜地躺下去，“哥，你有没有想做的事情？”


End file.
